This invention relates to the general field of jewelry holders and jewelry caddies. A variety of jewelry holders have been described in prior art including the finger ring exhibitor by M. Adams in U.S. Pat. No. 608,946. Later versions include the jewelry cabinet described in U.S. Pat. No. 930,702 to Pichowicz and a jewelry caddy in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,050 to C. W. Patterson.
None of these prior art devices nor any of the other devices on the market satisfy the need of the person, male or female, with an average collection of costume jewelry. Many persons have jewelry chosen to fit and go with a particular outfit. Typically, this jewelry does not contain precious gems, but does vary in cost from inexpensive costume jewelry to the more unique pieces having artwork. The jewelry varies considerably as to the weight, thickness and size of chains with the size, shape and weight of pendants varying considerably. Many of these pendants are constructed of glass, ceramic or other breakable substances. It has been found that no jewelry box or jewelry caddy with any limit on the size will allow the typical jewelry collection to be stored and separated. Changing styles in costume jewelry will shortly make any jewelry box outmoded. The above described jewelry holders cannot adjust to different quantities and kinds of jewelry and further use up a significant amount of the top of the dresser space. Further, none of the prior art devices allow for interchange of the size and number of the posts and hooks to hold the jewelry. The above described prior art does not satisfy the objects of this invention provided herebelow.
It is an object of this invention to provide a jewelry holder which accommodates and holds chains, necklaces, finger rings and bracelets in varying size and number.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a variable accommodations for chains and the like of varying sizes and weight.
It is a further object of this invention to provide capability of substituting various size and shape hooks and posts to accommodate different kinds and styles of jewelry.
It is an additional object of this invention to avoid the use of any space on the top of dresser or cabinet in the bedroom.
It is a further object to provide a jewelry holder that does not detract but rather adds to the decor of the room.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a capability that each individual chain or like item may be stored individually for ready removal without interfering with storage on adjacent hooks or posts.
It is a particular object of this invention to provide the capability of adjusting the space between the adjacent hooks or posts holding the chain or like item.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a jewelry holder which not only provides for hanging of chains or like jewelry, but also provides for storage for solid ring bracelets, finger rings and earrings, also separated and held in separate accommodations.
My invention, as described hereinbelow, satisfies these and other objects which will be apparent to the reader of this disclosure.